A typical wireless communication network uses multiple access points to provide network coverage to modules. To provide coverage over an area, signals from access points can overlap. These overlapping signals can interfere with one another. Some approaches to minimize or eliminate the interference include access points using different spreading codes, different frequencies, etc. When access points are synchronized, however, reducing interference becomes more difficult.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be utilized, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented here. It will be readily understood that the aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated and made part of this disclosure.